Hoshi
by Kentang Madu
Summary: "Aku pingin ngadopsi anak deh, Ji. Terus nanti mau kukasih nama Hoshi." –Kumpulan cerita singkat tentang hari-hari Jihoon bersama Hoshi. [A Seventeen Fanfiction] [SoonHoon/HoZi]


Jihoon berlari menuju emperan ruko untuk berteduh. Sial, kenapa tiba-tiba hujan deras di tengah jalan pulang, sih?! Boro-boro membawa payung, yang ada bersamanya saja sekarang hanyalah jaket dan tas berisi partitur-partitur yang belum rampung.

Jihoon menggosok kedua telapak tangannya. _Dingin_. Dia harap minimarket tempatnya berteduh sekarang buka, sayang sekali minimarket tidak buka pada pukul dua pagi. Padahal Jihoon ingin minum kopi panas, pasti enak sekali hujan-hujan begini.

Bukannya mereda, hujan malah semakin deras. Jihoon mengutuk, merutuk. Saat mengeratkan jaketnya, pria tanggung itu sayup-sayup mendengar ngeong lirih, semakin lama semakin keras. Penasaran, Jihoon mencari sumber suara tersebut. Sulit terlihat, namun dia mendapati seekor kucing hitam, kecil, sepertinya masih berumur empat atau lima bulan, juga tengah berteduh di sisi lain minimarket. Badannya basah kuyup, gemetaran.

Jihoon melepas jaketnya, membungkus anak kucing tersebut. Dia membawa si Hitam Kecil itu berlari menerobos hujan lebat menuju apartemennya.

* * *

Sudah dua minggu sejak Jihoon membawa pulang anak kucing itu. Dia banyak makan dan sangat aktif berlarian kesana-kemari. Meskipun seringkali kerepotan, Jihoon cukup terhibur.

Sore ini Jihoon menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke toko hewan peliharaan. Dia ingin membeli kalung untuk penghuni baru apartemennya. Sangat sulit menemukan si Hitam saat dia mulai bermain sembunyi. Setidaknya, harap Jihoon, dengan kalung lonceng kucing itu dapat lebih mudah diketahui keberadaannya.

Di sana, dia berbincang ringan dengan penjaga toko seputar hewan peliharaan. Jihoon menjawab pertanyaan sang penjaga seadanya soal bagaimana dia menemukan kucing di teras minimarket lalu memutuskan untuk merawatnya.

"Manisnya! Siapa nama kucing anda?"

Jihoon baru sadar kalau Hitam Kecilnya ini belum memiliki nama.

* * *

Biasanya, membuat lirik lagu bukan hal yang rumit bagi Jihoon. Kata-kata mengalir begitu saja dari kepalanya. Dia tidak tahu bahwa menamai seekor kucing bisa memakan waktu sesiangan.

Sambil mengelusi tubuh anak kucing yang terlelap di pangkuannya itu, Jihoon membuka menu galeri pada ponselnya untuk sekadar iseng melihat-lihat. Kebanyakan isinya berupa foto-foto si kucing di dua baris awal, kemudian beberapa foto dirinya sendiri, dan foto beberapa temannya. Lelaki itu memasang senyum simpul sambil terus menggeser baris foto ke bawah. Tidak banyak foto yang dia ambil, namun hampir semua berarti untuknya.

Senyum simpulnya lama-lama berganti menjadi getir, bersamaan dengan baris foto yang semakin digeser ke bawah. Semakin ke bawah, galeri tersebut semakin banyak menampilkan foto lelaki terkasihnya, _dulunya_. Seluruh kenangan manis di sana, kenangan manis yang dia buat bersama pria di foto-foto tersebut, terputar kembali di kepalanya.

Hanya bisa dikenang, tidak dapat diulang.

Kucing hitam di pangkuannya bangun, merenggangkan badannya lalu mengusakkan kepalanya ke perut Jihoon. Lelaki yang memangku tersebut menutup ponselnya, kembali mengelusi tubuh si kucing, kembali tersenyum.

"Kenapa? Kamu lapar, Hoshi?"

* * *

Hoshi suka sekali memberi 'hadiah' pada Jihoon. Jihoon memang biasa melepasnya di malam hari, sekadar jalan-jalan. Walaupun belum terlalu besar, Hoshi merupakan kucing yang cekatan dan kuat. Toh, dia pun selalu kembali pagi. Pada pagi hari biasanya lonceng dari kalung kucing itu berbunyi nyaring, tanda bahwa langkahnya sangat mantap dan bangga. Saat Jihoon membuka pintu apartemennya, Hoshi ada di sana dengan mulut membawa binatang yang, jelas, tidak akan Jihoon masak. Jihoon tidak mau makan tikus. Biasanya dia akan diam-diam membuang hadiah dari Hoshi saat kucing itu tidak sedang melihat.

Pagi ini, seperti biasa, Jihoon mendengar suara lonceng Hoshi di depan pintu apartemen. Masih mengantuk, pria itu membukakan pintu untuk kawannya. Dia tidak melihat anak tikus atau kadal atau sejenisnya kali ini.

Yang Jihoon dapati adalah Hoshi pulang membawa luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya.

* * *

Jihoon mengerang frustrasi. Tumpukan partitur tebal miliknya jatuh berserakan saat dia tersandung tadi. Susah payah lelaki tersebut memungut dan menyusun satu demi satu dengan urut. _Argh_. Jihoon harusnya lebih berhati-hati, banyak mainan Hoshi yang berserakan di sini.

Dua belas lembar sudah tersusun ketika Jihoon mendengar gemerincing lonceng Hoshi. _Oh tidak_. Semuanya masih berserakan, kalau ada Hoshi–

"Eeh, Hosh! Jangan!"

–...sepertinya Hoshi senang dengan mainan barunya: partitur-partitur Jihoon.

Sekali lagi, Jihoon mengerang frustrasi.

* * *

Hari bersih-bersih tiba! Jihoon membersihkan debu membandel, kamar mandi, dapur, serta menata ulang semua barang di apartemennya. Ruangan terakhir yang dibereskan olehnya, sayangnya, kamar. Sudah dua juta tahun (bohong, baru tiga bulan) berlalu sejak Jihoon terakhir kali membersihkan kamarnya selain sekadar disapu. Kini, pria tanggung itu mengelap bersih debu-debu yang belakangan ini membuatnya bersin terus. Dia melipat baju-baju yang berserakan di atas kasur. Tangannya dengan cekatan menyingkirkan semua bola kertas di atas meja. Duh, mejanya berantakan sekali. Jihoon sampai tidak bisa membedakan mana yang sampah dan mana yang bukan, semuanya menumpuk sampai permukaan mejanya saja tidak kelihatan.

Akhirnya Jihoon memilih untuk melihat dan membaca sekilas satu per satu agar tidak salah membuang. Kebanyakan berupa catatan-catatan yang sudah tidak diperlukan lagi, jadi Jihoon meremasnya menjadi bola-bola kertas, persis seperti yang ada sebelumnya.

Hoshi, yang baru saja masuk ke kamar Jihoon dengan suara gemerincing ramai, sepertinya girang melihat bola-bola kertas tersebut. Dia berlarian, menendang lalu mengejar bola barunya, begitu terus. Jihoon tersenyum geli memperhatikan tingkah kawannya itu, lalu kembali membereskan meja.

Sisa di meja berupa surat-surat –surat asuransi, surat pajak, tagihan internet, dan beberapa surat pribadi. Jihoon menyimpan tiga surat pertama di laci yang berisi dokumen penting, sedangkan surat-surat lain dia lipat lalu disimpan di kotak khusus.

Dia terdiam saat mendapati sebuah cincin di bawah surat terakhir. Jihoon tidak ingat menaruh cincin di sana. Lagipula, dia masih memakai cincinnya, kok. Lelaki tersebut mengambil cincin tadi dan membaca nama yang tertoreh di bagian dalamnya.

Kwon Soonyoung.

Sepertinya Jihoon memang lupa dia menaruh cincin milik Soonyoung di sana tiga bulan yang lalu.

Jihoon rebahan di atas kasurnya, menatap lekat benda tadi. Dia masih ingat benar, emas putih 18 karat, 4 gram pas. Harganya 150 ribu won. Dia masih ingat benar, dia yang menyematkan cincin ini di jari Soonyoung setelah Soonyoung memakaikan miliknya. Mereka berciuman setelah itu. Jihoon masih ingat rasanya. Hangat. Bahagia.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali.

Jihoon mengalami kilas balik saat menutup matanya. Dia mengingat senyum riang Soonyoung, matanya yang sipit semakin tidak terlihat tiap pria itu tersenyum. Dia tersenyum sendu saat mengingat tawa Soonyoung, Jihoon masih ingat suara khas tawanya. Dia kembali mengingat percakapan singkat mereka tahun lalu di studio musik Jihoon, saat hujan deras, sambil minum cokelat panas.

" _Aku pingin ngadopsi anak deh, Ji. Terus nanti mau kukasih nama Hoshi."_

" _Soon, dimana-mana anak adopsi itu udah ada namanya. Lagian kenapa Hoshi deh? Itu kan nama panggungmu, masa mau dikasih buat nama anak."_

" _Hoshi itu artinya bintang, aku mau nanti anakku –anak kita, bersinar kayak bintang. Hehe."_

" _Idih, ngaco."_

Waktu itu, Jihoon terkekeh geli.

Lelaki itu terus mengingat hari-harinya bersama Soonyoung. Bagaimana Soonyoung menggenggam tangannya, memeluk dan menciumnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ketika Soonyoung pura-pura melamarnya dan menikah dengannya –tentu saja pura-pura, Korea Selatan tidak melegalkan pernikahan sejenis. Bagaimana Soonyoung selalu meminta Jihoon menyanyikan lagu karangannya sebelum mereka tidur. Jihoon mengingat jelas seluruh harinya yang penuh oleh kehangatan dan kasih sayang Soonyoung.

Juga, bagaimana Soonyoung perlahan-lahan direnggut darinya.

Jihoon ingat rutukan gigi kekasihnya tiap malam. Dia ingat rintihan kesakitannya, juga derapan cepat Soonyoung ke toilet. Jihoon ingat sekali bagaimana Soonyoung merengek, menangis, mengeluh sakit kepala luar biasa tiap malamnya. Jihoon hanya akan memberikan Soonyoung obat dan menyanyikannya lagu sampai dia terlelap. Jihoon ingat, beberapa bulan lalu kamar ini, kamarnya, kamar mereka, selalu gelap. Soonyoung menjadi sangat sensitif terhadap cahaya. Soonyoung yang biasanya cukup manja jadi semakin manja. Jihoon ingat, Soonyoung menangis tiap ditinggal pergi mandi olehnya.

Bahkan saat Soonyoung dirawat di rumah sakit empat bulan lalu, kondisinya tidak juga membaik. Jihoon ingat dia harus memapahnya kemanapun karena Soonyoung sudah tidak bisa berjalan dengan baik. Jihoon ingat dia harus mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Soonyoung tiap bicara karena pendengaran kekasihnya semakin memburuk. Soonyoung menjadi pemarah karena mengalami masalah dalam berbicara. Jihoon ingat Soonyoung menangis tiap malam, mengujarkan keputusasaan.

Malam itu, Jihoon menemani Soonyoung seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Dia membaringkan kepalanya di sebelah kepala Soonyoung, mengelus rambutnya, menyenandungkan lagu-lagu. Soonyoung tidak menangis seperti biasanya. Jihoon ingat, Soonyoung merapalkan kalimat-kalimat cinta padanya. Soonyoung menghiburnya. Soonyoung tertawa saat berbincang dengannya. Soonyoung menggenggam erat tangannya. Soonyoung ikut bernyanyi bersamanya. Soonyoung memintanya untuk bahagia.

Pagi harinya, Soonyoung sudah tiada.

Jihoon membuka matanya, basah. Cincin milik Soonyoung masih ada di genggamannya. Sepertinya tadi dia tidak sadar, tapi Hoshi kini ada di sebelahnya, bergerak menimbulkan suara gemerincing lonceng pelan, bersandar di bahunya. Dengan tangannya yang bebas, Jihoon mengelus kepala kawannya itu. _Hoshi_ , batinnya, _namanya Hoshi, Soon_.

Jika Soonyoung masih ada di sini, Jihoon tidak tahu apakah dia akan protes atau malah senang dengan nama si kucing. Jika Soonyoung di sini, dia pasti akan main dan lari-lari bersama Hoshi setiap hari. Jika Soonyoung di sini, dia akan Jihoon suruh untuk membersihkan pup Hoshi. Jika Soonyoung di sini, dia pasti akan membawa Hoshi ke studio musik dan mengacau bersama. Jika Soonyoung masih di sini...

Jihoon rindu Soonyoung, sangat. Pedih menjalari rongga dadanya, matanya semakin basah. Rasanya seperti kembali ke tiga bulan silam, sakit. Hanya saja, saat itu Jihoon tidak menangis. Tidak bisa, tidak mau. Kali ini, air matanya mengalir deras.

Untuk saat ini, hanya kali ini, Jihoon membiarkan dirinya menangis, meratapi kepergian Soonyoung.

Hoshi, di sebelahnya, memperhatikan.

* * *

Hoshi merupakan kucing yang sangat aktif. Dia suka sekali berlari sana-sini mengejar mainannya. Dia juga pintar, tidak pernah buang air sembarangan. Kadang, bila Jihoon tidak pulang seharian, Hoshi akan pergi berburu, mencari makan sendiri.

Atau kalau tidak, menumpahkan makanannya dari bungkusan yang ada di meja.

 _Pintar_.

* * *

"Kayaknya kamu perlu cari orang lain deh."

"Hah?"

Jihoon berjengit saat Hoshi melompat ke pangkuannya. "Maksudnya gimana?"

"Ya... _move on_ ," Jeonghan mengangkat bahunya, "kamu jadi begini terus sejak Soonyoung... nggak ada." nadanya agak gusar.

Jihoon mengerinyit. Jujur, lelaki itu tidak merasakan perubahan berarti sejauh ini selain aktivitas barunya bersama Hoshi. Dia masih menulis lagu, masih membereskan rumah juga.

"Kamu nggak pernah merhatiin diri sendiri lagi."

Dia hanya membalas dengan tawa garing, lalu merapikan rambutnya yang sudah sepanjang tengkuk dengan tangannya yang meramping.

* * *

Jihoon menguap. Sambil mengelusi punggung Hoshi yang terlelap di pangkuannya, dia memikirkan percakapannya dengan Jeonghan minggu lalu. Memangnya _move on_ semudah memindahkan Hoshi dari kasurnya? Kalau Hoshi, sih, gampang. Tinggal digeser dari kasur. Soonyoung tidak bisa digeser dari hati Jihoon.

Pria tanggung itu memperhatikan Hoshi, nyenyak sekali. Bekas-bekas lukanya sudah mengering, hampir hilang. Badannya gemuk karena makan terus. Kalung lonceng putihnya sudah buluk, sepertinya Jihoon harus segera mencucinya kalau tidak mau warna putihnya berubah menjadi cokelat semua.

Jika dipikir-pikir, Jihoon sudah cukup banyak menghabiskan waktu dan nyaman bersama Hoshi. Rasanya tidak perlu lagi mencari orang lain, karena dia tidak kesepian sama sekali. Jihoon meyakinkan dirinya kalau dia bisa mengurus diri sendiri tanpa harus diingatkan lagi oleh siapapun. Jihoon tidak perlu pengganti Soonyoung, biarlah renggang di hatinya terisi oleh kenangan saja.

Setidaknya, untuk saat ini, Hoshi saja cukup.

Hari ini, besok, dan seterusnya, Jihoon akan menghabiskan waktu bersama Hoshi saja.

* * *

 **Kentang's note:**

-Aku pertama kali nulis ini setelah dapat kabar dari ibuku di rumah kalau kucingku mati  
-Sumpah, aku sedih banget waktu itu, haha:')  
-Nanti pas pulang ke rumah, ga bisa main sama kucingku lagi deh, uhuhuhu  
-Jadi aku nulis ini untuk melampiaskan rasa sedihku  
-Tapi baru dua tiga hari aku nulis ini, mood nulisku dan sedihku hilang karena sibuk  
-Jadi aku menggunakan segala cara biar jadi sedih lagi  
-Sedih ya

-Ini fanfiction pertamaku di dunia perk-popan, aku sudah hampir empat tahun nggak nulis fanfiction dan dulu fandomku jejepangan  
-Jadi maaf ya kalau agak... aneh?

-Di bagian cerita yang panjang banget itu... aku sempat mikir, perlu atau enggak masukin sepanjang itu. Tapi akhirnya tetap aku masukin  
-Soonyoung kena meningitis  
-Hahaha, maaf _gaes_

-Endingnya kurang memuaskan, ya? Aku nggak puas soalnya  
-Tapi itu memang bukan akhir cerita, sengaja kuputus di tengah jalan begitu  
-Hehe, maaf _gaes_

.

.

 _ **Review**_ **, ya?**

-Kentang Madu.


End file.
